Taken
by KaySub
Summary: The Cullens never thought that anyone other than Bella would get so close to their secret, they were wrong. Now Bella may be the one who pays the price for it. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Philip Burns let out a defeated sigh as he removed his hat and coat. _Another day, another failure _he thought to himself. He had been watching the inhumanly beautiful family for over a month and found nothing he could use for his article. He knew that they were different from the fist time he saw them, and he was certain that whatever it was they were hiding, was huge- so huge that it would make him a sensation in the journalism world. If he could only find evidence, incriminating evidence at that, he could write an article that would take him from being a petty column writer for the local newspaper to a writer everyone knew.

In the last month, he had done everything he could to keep constant surveillance on his prey. He established their routines, their relationships, and behavior. Their behavior was what stood out to him. He had noticed that they seem to shy away from the sun, none of them would attend work or school during these rare days. The family the quietest family he had ever encountered, and with 5 teenagers no less!

What intrigued him the most was the girl who was always around them. Although she wasn't part of their "family", she was a constant presence in their lives. It didn't take long for Philip to realize that this girl was involved with one of the boys. This girl was different, not at all like the rest of the family. She was...normal. There was nothing overly extraordinary about her at all...so why was she there?

Philip knew that if he wanted to get the truth, he would have to get it from her. The weakest link. The most human out of all of them, and she was bound to break.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV:

As I made my way up the Cullen's winding driveway, I felt my excitement increase. Edward and I, along with the rest of the family, had made plans to go to the annual county fair held in Seattle, this was the last day it would be in town and Emmett and Jasper promised to show me their favorite roller-coaster. It had been a long time since we made plans together as a family and we needed a break. The last few months have been hard, with the pressure of the newborn army and Edward's proposal (to which I agreed), now everything was starting to fall into place. A sudden thud interrupted my train of thought. I looked up, startled, only to see that Emmett had hopped up on the side of my still moving truck.

"Emmett!" I shouted, in mock anger. He laughed his hardy laugh and gave me a blinding smile.  
"Are you ready for the fair?!" He asked like a little boy asking if he could open presents on Christmas morning.  
"I will be when you remove yourself from my truck!" I said and then playfully jerked the wheel to the left, catching him off guard and making him sway backwards.

When I finally reached the house and got out of the truck, I saw the rest of the family outside. "Bella!" Alice greeted me, followed by the rest of the family. The sun had started to go down, which meant we were free to go to the fair without the fear them being exposed. Alice's visions had been murky lately, and we wanted to be cautious. I was glad to see Alice happy, ever since her visions started to lose their strength, her mood had been a bit downcast. When I had voiced my concerns to Edward, he assured me not to worry, telling me that this happened sometimes when Alice overused her power.

"I'm so glad you made it dear." Esme said as she gave me a motherly hug. I had grown closer to Carlisle and Esme the last few months, even thinking of them as my parents.  
"So am I," I told her.

When we got to the fair, I was shocked by its size. I was expecting a small, hush hush fair with only a few rides. Now I could see why Emmett and Jasper were so excited about it. "What would you like to do first?" Edward asked me, keeping my hand in his.

"How about-" I was cut off by Emmett and Jasper.  
"The Superman of course!" They both shouted at the same time. Edward glared at them both, they just smiled i return.  
"A promise is a promise." I said to Edward, shrugging my shoulders.  
Emmett, Jasper, and I made our way to what they claimed to be "the best roller coaster in the word" as the rest of the family paired off. As we made our way to the line for the Superman, I caught a glimpse of someone I thought I recognized. I didn't catch his face, but I remember that red hair, I tried to remember where I had see him before but came up empty handed.

"Bella.." Emmett said, bringing me out of my train of though.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked.  
"I asked if you're ready," Emmett said, pointing ahead. I then realized that we were next in line.  
"Ya, lets go!" I said, leaving all of my thoughts about the man I had seen behind as we got on the ride.

Philp's POV:

I grumbled under my breath as I shoved my way through the crowds of people. _Where are they!  
_I heard the girl, who I know know as Bella, talking to her father on the phone a few days back about some fair she was attending with the Cullens this weekend, and knew then that this was my chance. It only took me a matter of minutes to find out where they would be and when. Now, all I had to do was find them in this heinous crowd of people.

Suddenly, I finally spotted who I was looking for. She was standing in line with _them_, the big one and the blond guy. Suddenly, she turned to look directly at me and I turned away before she could see me for too long. When I turned back in her direction, I could see that she and the other two Cullens were getting on the roller coaster.

I watched carefully, trying to figure out a way to get her alone. I needed a way to get her out of here quietly, without drawing attention to myself, and with these two around, I wouldn't get my chance. But this had to be the day. This had to be the day that I would finally bring the Cullen's seemingly perfect world crumbling down. Suddenly, I had an idea. I made my way to the empty horse stables I had passed earlier. Fresh hay laid all about the stalls made of dry wood, next to the stable was a trailer. The driver and passenger side doors were locked, but the trailer was unlocked. I smiled to myself as I made my way back to the roller coaster, following the power lines that connected the roller coaster to the control box.

Bella's POV:

Emmett and Jasper were right, this was the best roller coaster ever! There were dozens of twists and flips and turns that kept my head spinning. When we got on the ride, there weren't enough seats for us to sit together, so I was a few rows ahead of them, but I didn't really mind. Then all of the sudden, the ride came to an abrupt stop. I looked around me too see what was going on. The ride clearly wasn't over. People were still hanging upside down from their seats. Luckily for me, I was near the bottom and sitting upright, but I can't say the same for Emmett and Jasper. They were suspended a few yards higher in the air and at an odd angle.

"Everyone, I-I'm sorry but...it appears that the ride has malfunctioned." The attendant said, "Please don't panic, I'm going to go to the control room and I'll have you down in no time."  
"Bella?" I heard someone call my name, it only took me a second to recognize Emmett's voice.  
"Yes?" I replied, trying to stay calm.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, from where he and Jasper were stuck, they couldn't see me.  
"Ya I'm fine, don't worry," I assured them.

We talked a bit more after that, Emmett even tried to crack a few jokes to ease some of the tension. All of the sudden, a figure came into view to my left.  
"Excuse me miss." A man said to me. Not just any man, the man with red hair.  
"Umm, yes?" I asked, confused as to why he was talking to me, I had no idea who he was.  
"I am one of the managers of this ride, would you like me to help you down? The sooner we can get people off this ride, the better."

I was pensive, he didn't look like he worked here, but if he could get me off of this malfunctioning death machine, who cares?  
"Sure, that would be great!" I told him, thankful to finally get off this thing. He undid the locks on my harness and helped my down.  
"Listen, I hate to do this, but I'm going to need a statement from you about what happened with the ride, sorry, but it's basic procedure." He told me sympathetically.  
"Okay sure, do I need to sign anything?" I asked.  
"Yes, but the documents are in my office, if you would please follow me." He said and turned to lead to to his office. We walked away from the ride, as we passed the horse stables I realized that I should probably call Edward to let him know I'm okay. I took out my phone and was about to dial Edward when I felt a hand go over my mouth and nose. I panicked and tried to pry the hands away, but to no avail. Suddenly, my vision became blurry and my body went limp, then everything went black.

Philip's POV:

I had finally done it I thought as I looked at the unconscious girl in my arms. It had taken me no time to stop the ride at just the right moment, it was even easier to convince the girl to come back with me. She didn't even have time to realize what was happening when I put a rag soaked with chloroform over her mouth and nose. I was so excited I almost forgot that I had more to do. So much more. I picked up her body and put it in the back of the empty horse trailer, but the driver and passenger's side doors were still locked. I knew exactly how to fix that.

I made my way into the empty horse stables and grabbed my lighter out of my pocket.

"Showtime!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fair Manager's POV:

I can't believe this is happening! We have never had a machine shut down like this! When I get my hands on that pompous idiot who let my machine break down- my train of though was interrupted by a frantic call for help.

"Help! Fire! Fire!" A man with red hair was yelling. Could this day get any worse?  
"Where? Where is the fire?" I asked, equally frantic.  
"It's the stable, it's on fire!" He yelled, panicked.

We raced over to the stable, which was up in flames, I told the man to call 911 while I go look for a hose. When he came back, he told me that the fire department would be here soon. He also brought me a hose. We were making progress with putting the fire out, but the trailer was in the way.

"We need to move the trailer!" I yelled.  
"Do you have the keys? I'll move it for you while you wait for the fire department to get here!" He offered.  
"Sure go ahead!" I reached for the keys in my pocket and handed them to the kind man. He hastily got in the trailer and moved it out of the way, taking it around the corner, I guess to the parking lot. This sure was going to be a long night...

Philip's POV:

Yes! I Finally had her! All of that hay and dry wood went up in flames in no time after I lit that place up! That dumb-ass of a manager was so gullible to give me the keys! Now I had her all to my self, and I knew exactly where to take her. I had a nice cabin in an isolated part of the woods down in California, it would be a perfect place for me and miss Bella to talk about her _special _friends.

With all of the commotion at the fair tonight, no one would notice the trailer missing for hours, and by then, I'll be over halfway to California by then! I gave her a pretty heavy dose of chloroform, so she'll be out for at least another 2 hours, and trust me, she ain't going anywhere locked up in that trailer! _This couldn't have worked out any better _I thought to myself as I took the next turn for the interstate. I looked at the time, the fire should be out by now, and the Cullens may or may not be aware of Bella's absence. Now, I do believe I have a very importaint phone call to make

Emmett's POV:

"Finally!" Jasper and I both said when we got off of that ride. Bella was lucky enough to get off of this thing first. We'd been stuck up there for what seemed like for ever, when all of the sudden, people started screaming ''Fire! Fire!''. This place has got some serious issues. I'm just happy that the fire wasn't too close to us.

"Well that was...eventful," Jasper snickered as we stepped of the platform of the roller coaster.  
"Ya, tell me about it," I said, rolling my eyes. I looked around to see if Bella was waiting in the crowd, but couldn't spot her anywhere.  
"Bella!" Jasper and I called out, we had no idea where she would have gone.  
"Excuse me, are you looking for the girl who was sitting in front of me?" Asked a small woman, probably in her 20's, "Some man with red hair came by right after the ride stopped and helped her off, they went back that way." She pointed to the stables that were now chard and soaked with water. Jasper and I thanked the woman and made our way to the burnt stables.

The firefighters were packing up their equipment and manager was talking to one of his employees.  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for my sister, Bella. Someone said that she came over here about 30 minutes ago. Have you seen her?" I asked, hopeful that I would hear good news.  
"I'm sorry young man, but I haven't seen anyone around here other than those who were trying to help put the fire out." He said, clearly eager to end the conversation.  
"Please, if you could just look for her-" I was cut off.  
"Look! I have a stable that just burned down, a dozen petrified people that will probably never want to ride another roller coaster, and a missing horse trailer! I have bigger things to worry about than your sister. Now, now if you would like to speak with an officer for help, there's one over there!" He huffed and stalked off before I could reply.

I was about to approach one of the officers when I heard a phone ringing, it wasn't mine nor Jasper's. I looked around to see where it was coming from and spotted a small glimmer of light come out from the grass a few yards away. I walked over to the small device and picked it up, I was gripped by fear when I realized it was Bella's phone. I reluctantly answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.  
"Well hello." A strange voice I didn't recognize replied.  
"Who is this?" I asked, getting frustrated by this whole night.  
"Who I am doesn't matter, all that matters is that I have something you want," The man on the other end replied, then the line went dead.

Edward's POV:

I felt my fear increase as I rushed to find Bella. I had been playing darts with Carlisle and Esme when the fire started, and I had to make sure Bella wasn't hurt. Soon enough, I found Emmett and Jasper, but no Bella.

"Where's Bella?" I demanded, struggling to keep calm. Emmett stood, looking petrified, with a phone I recognized as Bella's in his hand.  
"I-I don't know.." He studded. Jasper stepped up and took the phone out of Emmett's hand.  
"I think I do," He said with a stony face, "I think someone took Bella."

I was silent for a few moments and they told me about the ride stopping and the man with bright red hair who helped Bella off of the ride and then the strange phone call. How could this have happened? How could someone take her in plane sight? But then I remembered- the fire. That sure would cause a big enough distraction, but we still had no idea where Bella was. People were starting to leave the fair as the time passed. Before we turned to leave, I caught on to a mans conversation with an officer.

"...He offered to help put the fire out, but the horse trailer was in the way. I gave him the keys so he could park it around the cornner, but I can't find it anywhere!" A clearly distraught man said.  
"Can you give me a description of the man you think took your trailer?" asked the officer.  
"Well, he had on blue jeans, a red shirt, ah...pale skin, red hair. That's about all I can remember." He said.

"That's the guy that helped Bella off the ride!" Emmett said.  
"I understand that this is a complicated situation," Carlisle said, "but we need to keep calm. As of now, we have no sold proof that this man took Bella. Maybe Bella isn't even missing, she could just be lost."  
"Then how do you explain the phone call?" Emmett asked.  
"I admit that it is strange, but it could simply be a wrong number." Carlisle said.  
"Can't you just call it back?" I prompted.

Emmett shook his head, saying that the number was blocked. Alice hadn't seen anything, her visions had been weak lately, and none of us had thought it was necessary for look into our futures tonight. This was supposed to be a fun night, a night where we could just be happy and not have to worry about any danger for once.

**AN: Hey there readers! I would like to thank all of those who have taken interest in my story, and special thanks to swalt31691 and staupe for following it. I would like to clarify that this is not going to be one of those 'Bella is a damsel in distress' stories. This story is going to focus on Bella having to fight to survive on her own. The Cullen's are at a disadvantage because they don't have Alice's visions to rely on, nor do they have any trails they can follow. I know that it seems like this story has a few holes in it, but everything will make sense as the story goes on. If any of you have any questions about the story, feel free to PM me anytime!**

**THANKS,**

**KAYSUB**


End file.
